


Some insight from another timeline

by CaptainSammyAngel



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: After explaining that the timeline isn't what it should be, Nora follows Felicity Smoak to the Jitters in Star City. Felicity feels that after that bombshell, her life is dismantled but talking to her supposed pseudo niece her life might not be as dismantled as she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head when someone mentioned on twitter about Nora West-Allen meeting Felicity Smoak. This is what came out of it a week later. This will take place in the Elseworld timeline where Oliver's the Flash and Barry's the Green Arrow and assuming since Oliver and Barry switch superhero persona's they also switch wives. Or Barry's married to Felicity and Oliver's single. So this is where this came from. I feel so close to finishing a chapter of Unexpected meeting or fate. Same with letters of our Meeting Anniversary which will be posted on Oct. 24th. I hope you like this!

**At Jitters in the Elseworlds timeline...**

Everything was relatively fine until Barry asked a semi-reunited Team Arrow to help with something, and a speedster who dismantled her life in a few minutes “Hello.” A melodic voice greeted from behind. Felicity turned around to see the woman was in the blue and metallic silver super suit before now in jeans, shirt, and jacket with sneakers “Hi, Nora, right?” Felicity wondered curiously. The woman in front of her shook her head “Yes I’m Nora and I realize that you wanted to be alone but from experience, it’s better to talk about what’s bothering you. Like your husband.” She explained in a rush. Felicity snorted “Which husband? Cause it seems I have two.” She grumbled irritated. Nora chuckled nervously “Sorry, I came here and blew your life to pieces... I seem to do that.” She muttered down-hearted. Felicity shook her head then holds out her hand for Nora to shake “Let’s start over. Felicity Smoak-Allen or Queen. Nice to meet you, Nora.” She introduced herself as Nora shook her hand “Nora West-Allen. I know who you are, dads mentioned you a little.” She blurted yet wincing. Felicity’s eyes widened “I would be surprised if he had in your timeline.” She squeaked out. Nora nodded sheepishly “You and uncle Ollie are some of my dad’s closest friends.” She revealed casually. Felicity smiled tightly “Barry just let you stay in 2018?” She exclaimed. Nora exhaled deeply “When I first came to 2018 I didn’t know my dad at all. I knew him from stories and a museum.” She explained sorrowfully.

Felicity small smiled “Let’s go over to the table near the window and talk then.” She said resigned. Nora nodded “I really came over cause it looked like you needed to talk but also because I want to explain something.” She replied a little sheepishly as they walked over to the obscure table in the corner and sat down across from the other. Felicity huffed frustrated “Is it that obvious?” She whined, scrubbing her face. Nora looked at her worried “Only to the ones who know you.” She answered certainly. Felicity small smiled “I’d talk to... Actually, I wouldn’t know if I should talk to Barry or Oliver.” She replied melancholy. “Aunt Felicity, everything will be ok.” Nora soothed her. Felicity looked at her astonished “Aunt? I’m a little surprised... I thought you would call Cisco and Caitlin Aunt and uncle, not me.” She pointed out the obvious. Nora chuckled and shook her head “Aunt Felicity, you and uncle Ollie were there for me whenever I needed it. Whether it was a call or a visit away. Yes, Cisco and Caitlin helped, but I also had you both.” She replied confidently and softly.

Since Nora is displaced in the timeline, meaning since she’s not in her time period, she remembers the original timeline... Not the one where Barry Allen is the Green Arrow and Oliver Queen is the fastest man alive. Felicity doesn’t remember but felt like something was off and after Nora explained how the timeline is supposed to be making Felicity’s feeling legit. Felicity felt so overwhelmed that she needed to get out of the bunker so she went to Jitters.

Felicity ran her fingers through her hair “I should’ve expected things to go wrong. It seems to be a part of our lives.” She complained despairingly. Nora chuckled “Reminds you of Murphy’s law, right?” She guessed correctly. Felicity nodded “Exactly, it seems Murphy’s law is against us, always has.” She agreed. Nora smiled “I remember when I was about eight and I was visiting you and uncle Ollie for a week. One of those days, we decided to go to the water park but on the way, it started to rain causing us to go back to the apartment, get into our PJs, order Chinese and watch Disney movies.” She reminisced fondly. Felicity looked at her intrigued “Did we have any auntie and Nora days?” She inquired curiously.

While she usually wouldn’t bother with what happens in other timelines, sometimes curiosity killed the cat “Yes we did, I felt I could talk to you about almost anything.” Nora admitted freely. Felicity looked at her confused “What about your mother? Don’t you tell her stuff?” She questioned inquisitively. Nora cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair “My relationship with my mom is complicated let’s leave it at that.” Nora answered closing the subject. Felicity nodded, knowing how hard it is to talk to your mother “Ok, I had a rough relationship with my mom.” She mentioned casually. Nora shook her head “I can’t tell I’ve messed up the timeline enough.” She refused to say any more on the subject. After a minute, Felicity took a deep breath “I’m curious, so were Oliver and me that in love in the timeline you're from.” She asked curiously. Nora nodded vigorously “Yes! I had several examples of love in my life. Papa Joe and mama Cecille, Caitlin and her husband and you and uncle Ollie.” She listed with a bright yet nostalgic smile on her face.

Felicity smiled slightly “I’m glad you had several examples, but Oliver and I hadn’t even tried to have a relationship. Not only that, I’m married.” She pointed out the obvious, holding up her right hand where both her engagement and wedding ring rest on her third finger. Nora nodded solemnly “Here’s what I wanted to tell you. I’m not telling you who to be with. You love who you love. It doesn’t matter whether you have a brain injury, heart transplant, lose your memory or if someone from a different timeline tells you that you’re with a different person in the timeline they’re from. You get to decide. No one else.” She assured her strongly. Felicity bit her lip and nodded “Thank you for reassuring me. Today’s has been trying to say the least.” She replied emotionally exhausted. Nora nodded “I know. You’ve told me several stories that were emotionally and physically draining.” She said mysteriously. Felicity nodded understandingly “I wouldn’t be surprised. Working with The Green Arrow is dangerous as is the Flash. They come with risks and consequences you’ll have to live with.” She explained wisely.  Nora was about to say something when Oliver came into Jitters and walked up to their table “Hey, we need you two back at the bunker. We have a plan to set things right.” He told them confidently. Nora nodded and stood up “I’m going to go on ahead. To give you two a minute to talk.” She excused herself quietly before walking away out of Jitters. Felicity shook her head in disbelief yet smiled “Sneaky girl.” She muttered under breath.

Oliver looked at her “What?” He asked confused. Felicity cleared her throat “It seems our mysterious niece gave us a chance to talk.” She said casually. Oliver nodded “So it seems. I hope what she told us wasn’t too dismantling.” He said concerned. Felicity blew out some air “At first, it seemed like my whole life was dismantled, but after Nora and I talked I realized that while I know what happens in the other timeline doesn’t mean it affects my life.” She explained relieved. Oliver smiled at her “Good, may I hold your hand during the walk back?” He asked timidly, holding out his hand.

Felicity nodded taking his hand, ignoring the tingle going up her arm “Ready to set things right?” She questioned seriously. Oliver nodded trying to ignore the quickening beat of his heart “As I’ll ever be.” He replied readily. Unknown to Oliver and Felicity, it wouldn’t have mattered whether Nora came and told them about the other timeline or not. The feelings would be there, it just depends on if they act on them, It’s up to them.


	2. Oliver's musings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Oliver's POV of what happened while Felicity and Nora are talking in Jitter's. Remember, This takes place in the Elseworld timeline where Oliver's the Flash and Barry's the Green Arrow and assuming since Oliver and Barry switch superhero persona's they also switch wives. Mention of Iris/Oliver which makes me cringe but this has a lot of Olicity to make me feel better  
> So yeah. Please, kudos and comment.

* * *

 

**_In the Bunker..._ **

Oliver could only watch as Felicity, his friend or was it his wife? Run out of the bunker and to the elevator, crying as it closed. Ten minutes later, the worry gnawed at him as each second passed so he dragged Barry to a private corner “One of us should go after her.” He said to him, worriedly. Barry gave him an ‘are you kidding me?’ look “I don’t think she’s going to talk to you or me at this point.” He pointed out the obvious. “He’s right. She won’t talk to either of you.” The melodious voice they heard only this morning said from behind them. Both turned to her with their arms crossed and eyebrows raised “How do you know this?” Barry asked curiously.

Nora sighed “She needs a little time and someone to talk to but not you two cause you're in the center of the problem. She needs to talk to someone else. Me.” She said knowingly, with a smile. Barry and Oliver looked at her skeptically “Why you?” Oliver questioned her. Nora glared at him “Because everyone else is busy trying to figure out how reality became this way. I also think that she needs some insight about nobody can or can’t tell you who your with or not.” She said determinedly. Barry and Oliver glanced at each other then back at Nora “If you think it’ll help...” Barry started to say before Nora zipped to the elevator in a blink and waved at them as it closed. Barry shook his head “That’s still weird to see.” He muttered as before he walked over to the others hoping to keep his mind occupied.

Oliver didn’t know how much time had gone by, but besides giving some input here and there he couldn’t sit in the bunker any longer, he went over to Barry “I’m going to go for a walk. Call me if you find anything” He told him seeing Barry quicky nod before striding to the elevator and waiting for it to close.

Oliver wandered through the city until he came to a park near Jitters as he walked through he sat down on a bench and held his head in his hands. He was so confused, hearing about a different timeline where your married to a different person is strange. Different earths are totally understandable, timelines are not.

Oliver lifts his head up and sees a couple kiss _“They remind me of... I guess Iris and me.” He thought uncertainly seeing the couple laugh and walk away._ As he went over his romantic relationship with Iris... the kisses that got erased, her realizing that maybe they were meant to be after finding out about the article from the future, Zoom, Savitar etc. He wondered what might have happened if Iris never gave them a chance.

Maybe he and Felicity would’ve gotten together, worked out a long distance relationship, moved in together whether in Star or Central city, gotten engaged and somewhere down the line get married. He smiled as he thought about their only kiss _'_ The way you linger on her went she isn’t looking, the smile you fake to play the part, the quiet dreams you keep to yourself’ Felicity’s words echoed in his head, the same words that she said before he kissed her then sped away.

Despite the fact that he was caught up in the feelings he’d had for Iris since he was ten, he felt something during that short kiss with Felicity he didn’t tell anybody, not even Iris.

**~Begining of Flash~**

_Oliver watched as Felicity and himself walked down a hospital hallway “We need to talk.” He said seriously. Felicity felt a pang of hurt in her heart “I don’t want to talk.” She said in a clipped tone. She wanted this to last just a little longer “Which to me seems a little unprecedented but as soon as we talk it’s over.” She said knowingly, shaking her head as they stopped at the end of the hall. Dream Oliver looked at her like he was in pain “I’m so sorry.” He apologized sincerely while Felicity shut her eyes trying not to cry. “I thought I could be me and the Arrow but I can’t. Not now maybe not ever.” He said with remorse._

_Oliver looked at his dream self in disbelief “What the hell are you doing?” He said angrily. He felt disappointed, furious and stupid. He needed to remember he was watching not remembering or is he?_

_“Then say never! Stop dangling maybe’s. Say it won’t work out between us, say that you never love me. Say--” She babbled before he cradled her head and kissed her. The kiss was everything dream Oliver had dreamed of... sweet, simple, perfect for their first kiss and full of sparks. He pulled away and looked at Felicity  "Don't ask me to say that I don't love you." He said honestly love shining in his eyes. “I told you as soon as we talked it would be over.” She said downheartedly before she walked away, leaving him in her dust._

_Oliver’s jaw dropped as he watched “_ **_Go after her, you idiot! You’ll never find a woman who loves you like that in your entire lifetime! Go after her!” He thought before he felt himself being pulled out of… whatever this was._ **

**_~End of Flash~_ **

Oliver rubbed his temples as he became aware of his surroundings again, whatever he had just seen he knew it was real. A memory, maybe of the timeline that Nora talked about. But in the flash just watching the other him with Felicity and seeing them kissing... He felt what his other self-had felt lust, passion, frustration, and love.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his phone ring, he pulled his cell out of his pocket “Hello?” He greeted. “Hey, Oliver. We found something about how the timeline got screwed up. We’ll tell you as soon as your back. Can you find the girls and bring yourselves back here please?” He explained/asked urgently. Oliver nodded “Sure. I think I know where they are so I’ll get them and be back as soon as we can.” He agreed readily. “Ok, bye.” Barry said before he hung up. Oliver hung up and put the phone back into his pocket and zipped to the block where Jitters was. Felicity, when she needs to think needs something to distract her and coffee, so Jitters is the best bet.

Walking down the block, Oliver wondered what they found and how it could help them fix reality? Was it someone who has power or an object that can rearrange reality? Did Cisco have a vibe or something? He stopped in front of the window of Jitter’s and saw Felicity and Nora talking in the corner. Both look beautiful in their own way, but Felicity’s blonde hair shines golden in the sunlight as does her blue eyes when she's excited about something and so much more.

Taking a deep breath, he walked into Jitters straight to Felicity and Nora’s table “Hey, we need you two back at the bunker. We have a plan to set things right.” He told them confidently. Nora nodded and stood up “I’m going to go on ahead. To give you two a minute to talk.” She excused herself quietly before walking away out of Jitters. Felicity shook her head in disbelief yet smiled “Sneaky girl.” She muttered under breath as she stood up.

Oliver looked at her “What?” He asked confused. Felicity cleared her throat “It seems our mysterious niece gave us a chance to talk.” She said casually. Oliver nodded “So it seems. I hope what she told us wasn’t too dismantling.” He said concerned. Felicity blew out some air “At first, it seemed like my whole life was dismantled, but after Nora and I talked I realized that while I know what happens in the other timeline doesn’t mean it affects my life.” She explained relieved. Oliver smiled at her “Good, may I hold your hand during the walk back?” He asked timidly, holding out his hand.

Felicity nodded clasping her hand with his, trying to ignore how right her hand feels in his “Ready to set things right?” She questioned seriously. Oliver nodded trying to calm his quickening heartbeat “As I’ll ever be.” He said readily. As they walked out together, hand and hand. Oliver knew that whatever happened no matter which timeline, earth, or memory he will find his way to Felicity... No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
